Rising of the Unknown
by The Dark CrimsonAngel
Summary: A DarkHarry fic; His parents, his heritage,and so called friends it was all a lie. Now his done being their 'Golden Boy' time to show them the real Harry Potter. Along the way he'll meets some unlikely ally's and surprising, shocking family members. It's a wild ride *8th year* *Sirius, Severus and Fred are still alive it wouldn't be the same without them.*
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, it belong to J.K Rowling (who I'm really jealous at, shh it's a secret). I only own the OC_**

**Author**:_Crimson Ange_l ( the crowds goes wild) **Beta**: _She-Owl_ (code name)

Warning:**_ Violence (Yay), Child Abuse, Adult Language, Alcohol Use, Bashing, Slash/Het and Death, or killing people off. Some Characters might be a little OOC's (for a good reason), _****_Ignore the books_**

_Pairing: DM/HP; SB/?(Mysterious); LM/? (idk yet),the rest is undecided._

"Talking"_ 'Mental part speaking'_** 'Talking to Mental part'**

A/N: A first timer so** take it easy on the flame**, that doesn't mean I don't want it. I do want to hear your opinions so it can help me in the near future, but don't go over board over or I'll have to get Voldemort so be nice if you don't want to get**_ Avada Kedavra_**. Well enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was early in the morning, birds were singing and the sun was about to rise. But don't be fooled by this just because it was beautiful. This beautiful place was use for war just because it's over doesn't mean the sorrow is really gone. Right now people are grieving over their loves ones. Others in prison never to be free, some innocent without a free trial. A man who is suppose be dead is running free, he who betrayed the people he once called friends for the enemy while his other friend takes the blame for what he has done and his fake death. A baby crying over the his lost of his parents who was murder by a mad man, but was it really as it seemed and that same baby future will have a path of lies and betrayal only to be saved by a blonde hair man with blue-ish grey eyes along with him some surprising secrets. An old man snigger in the darkness knowing his plan has finally fallen into place or has it?

"Daddy" shouted a pale skinned little girl about six years old she had long black wavy hair with sky blue highlights. Her purple-ish, blue eyes widen, as some strange men trying to abducted her father. "Raven go back home where its safe" her father said sternly. He didn't want her to see him like this being accused of something he didn't do. But Raven started to shake her head and stood her ground even though she didn't know what was going all she knew that she had to save her father from these strange man even if they were bigger then her."Daddy I can't leave you here with them, they don't look like nice people"

"Daddy huh, so you're a father interesting" said a man with mad rolling eyes. "I bet you taught your daughter dark magic didn't Sirius?" he look at directly at Raven and smirked "It looks like we have to teach her what magic is good and which ones are bad."

Raven shrunk back in fear as his eyes rolled to her with pure hatred in them so much hate, you just had to look away.

"Leave her alone, Moody she's got nothing to do with this" Sirius was trying to break free from the aurors steel grip.

"No, if I let her go now she would want revenge and since she your spawn and has the blood of a Black she would be murder just like her father and the rest of her family." he spat out as he took out his wand then put it right in the center of Sirius forehead and look him straight into his eyes. "Your daughter would be a great addition to our side of the war, shouldn't you be proud Sirius she won't become a scam like you."

Sirius growled, his whole entire eyes turned completely black. If you look right at them you see the promise of death. "Moody if you touch her, the spells I'll put on you won't let die until I tell you to with a flick of a wand. Because I'll ram my hand through your chest and rip your heart out, then I'll make you watch as I crush it like a bug and leave you there suffer in your own blood."His normal voice turned into a deeper and sinister tone. That the aurors holding him were stun by fear but that didn't loosen their hold on him. Their grip tightened as he started to fight back.

"Is that a threat Sirius?" Moody laughed. Unaware of the darkness that was coming out of Sirius.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise" he growled

Moody ignore he and came closer to Raven with a glee in his eyes. Sirius was fighting back against the hold that the aurors had him in, when he was just about get lose one of the auror had to knock him out. Shocked as her father knocked unconscious, when Moody came right in front of her she snap back into reality as he grab her wrist. "Leave me alone, I don't want to see you get hurt Sir."

"You hurt me ha! don't make me laugh." he grab her throat and lift her up to eye level. "You worthless, piece of shit you know that you don't deserve to live, the world would be better off if all you Blacks just rotten in hell were you belong."

Her eyes widen in fear not because of what he said no... she scared of what was coming if she felt threatened, or injure by someone or something. I_t_ comes out the beast that was inside her don't be fooled this beast isn't green, or ugly-looking thing with bad breath and a bad temper. No this beast was just a child just like her they are no different from each other but both have different personality let's just say she's Ravens alter ego.

Moody ignore her plead and hold her neck tighter.

The monster inside Raven going crazy trying to break to break out. '_Come lets kill him'_ the creature snarled as she protested_** 'No I don't want to kill, it isn't right to take someone else life even how cruel they are'**_ she tried reasoning.

Creature just laughed evilly _'Come on his nothing just look what he did to our daddy for that he has to be punished for his deed.'_

She shook her head "No" she said out loud. Moody narrowed his eye at her and, threw her on the ground. "Your dirty piece of trash, one day I'm put you to death just like your father." At the last part, he started kicking her in the stomach. The Aurors who chained up Sirius atlas who was still unconscious, were looking at Moody who was kicking the little girl. They looked at each other to see which one of them should step up and help the little girl. Even though the girl had the of blood of a traitor, and could have a lot of dark spells taught to her, she still was just a child. But none of them (aka. cowards) want to face Moody rage.

"B-boss" said one stupidly brave auror.

Moody stop kicking Raven and looked at the at auror who spoke. "What"

"S-should y-you s-stop, s-she j-just a-a child even if she's has the b-blood of a tr-raitor" he shuttered.

Moody glared and sneered at the trembling auror. He grab a handful full of Ravens hair, and yanked her face up from the ground. Moody use his other hand to take out his wand and held it to Ravens face."Take a look this, she not a child, she's a monster look at her face"

_'See were nothing to him just a monster' _Raven shook her head her trying to fight off the control.

**_'No I don't want kill'_** her voice turned soft as her eyes started to tear up.

_'Do know what will happen if don't. '_

_'__**What' **_she asked

_'Remember what he said __"You don't deserve to live, I'll put you to death just like father"__ his going to kill our daddy, what about Papa, Shane, what about baby Victoria'_

Raven tears started to fall she was useless she couldn't save her daddy, and then her papa and siblings are going to hate her. The look on their face will be unbearable, the hatred, the sadness,and the pain. She couldn't take it anymore the images started to rush in her head like a fast movie that wouldn't stop. The last image she saw was her dad's bloody body right in front of her. She lost control the color of her eye changed to blood-red instantly, her nails grew sharper that it could have cut a thin layer of glass in half. Her teeth started to enlarge it was pointy and sharper that could pierced skin. Darkness started to leak from her body at every direction it was powerful.

It was so powerful it throw Moody off of her and the rest of his crew down to their knee. They could believe a five-year old girl could own so much power and that she a... vampire makes her deadly. They felt if she looked at they would be dead by just one look.

"You couldn't be vampire, Sirius wasn't one how could you be one." Moody voice was held together but inside he was going crazy. He has fought a lot of creatures but never a vampire.

Raven laughed it wasn't sweet nor was it kind it was one of those laughs that could and actually would haunt you for the rest of your miserable life. Even if you died there would be no mistake it will follow as you fade in to the darkness and never to see the light...again. Her Bloody red eyes only promise one thing...that one thing that was aiming at Moody and Aurors that was their official death-bed. With her standing right there as she tilt her head with a twisted child-like smile.

Moody and the rest of his crew were trembling and this only brought her satisfaction. She could feel...no wait she could taste their fear, the way they were trying to hide it from her but failing miserably, you could actually see the sweat that was falling from their forehead. It brought glee in her eyes that made her want to bounce up and down.

**"No your right, my daddy wasn't a vampire but that doesn't mean my papa isn't one."** Ravens voice was like ice that could freeze the brightest of light.

Moody wince when he heard her voice."Your papa, who is he?" He questioned

She started to laugh, this cold, insane laugh. **"Don't worry about it, you won't live long enough to know."**

* * *

**Name Meaning (Raven: Thief or mischief; to roam)**

_Will they survive?_

_Me: Thanks for reading. Please review_

_Owl: Or we have to Sick, Crazy Raven on you haha._

_Raven: Hey I'm not crazy it just he hurt my daddy._

_Owl: Sure whatever makes you sleep at night_

_Me: You guys stop, will see you later Bye!_

**Raven & Owl: Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Again I own nothing, it belong to J.K Rowling (Who I secretly wish I was, shh remember no one has to ). I only own the OC's_**

**Author**:_Crimson Ange_l (Everyone starts bowing) **Beta**: She's gone (She's not dead she taking a break from the fanfiction world, so lets cheer for her to come back)_  
_

**Warning**:** _Violence (It's special), Child Abuse, Adult Language, Alcohol Use, Bashing, Slash/Het and Death, or killing people off. Some Characters might be a little OOC's (for a good reason), IGNORE THE BOOKS (see it's emphasize) _**

_**Pairing**: DM/HP; SB/?(Mysterious); LM/? (idk yet),the rest is undecided. _

"Talking"_ 'Mental part speaking'_** 'Talking to Mental part'**

A/N: Remember that I'm Ok with flaming but don't be going overboard. Give me something that will help me in the near future to make my story's better, and if you don't like my story then you can gladly leave and thank you for the reviews that meant a lot to me.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Previous: _"Don't worry about it, you won't live long enough to find out" _**

* * *

Death.

Faces paled like pure white snow and the mastermind behind this is shaking with delight, inside the beast mind the girl knows as Raven is crying watching outside her body pleading to spare their lives. But the beast wouldn't let that happen she doesn't want to let her toys go, their going to pay. They won't just be crying for mercy-they be asking for a faster ending for their life. Oh no...that won't be very fun she won't get to see her favorite part where would the blood come out first. The eyes, mouth, finger nails, or would it be the nose or should she just roast them or better yet skin them alive listening to them cry for no more.

It's just a hard choice hmm which one would please her more. Should she hypothesis one of them to kill each other off also begin fully aware of their actions with no control over his that hands and his alone (with a little help)would be killing his comrades off one by one. Only him standing over their godsaken body's with their blood on his hands and she would watch him to see how many seconds or minutes he'll live until he fully loses his sanity then kill himself. Better idea using the_ "Incompertus"_ now that would be very funny all the things she could do to them make them blind, hallucinate, cause them to go to the deepest hell in the underworld so very tempting. So divine she licked her lips and glazed her red-blood eyes at them making them freeze in her glaze.

**"Stop it! You can't do this."**Like a brutal force with a grip to her head she stumble back. She forgot she doesn't have fully control of this insufferable body.

_"Shut up let me have some fun you stupid weak girl since you can't do anything right so BACK OFF!"_ Raven fought back trying to get control of her body but was thrown back.**"No I won't let them be killed, I won't have blood on my hands I don't want to remember that feeling to have someone else life on me so don't tell me to back off."**

The beast was just about to report back until something interrupted her a silence laugh that became bigger like a giants voice."What are you laughing for Moody do you remember I can kill you anytime."

"You won't kill us you don't have the gut to do it." That was his big mistake still laughing he felt this eerie feeling crawling on his back he stopped, as his hand started to quaver to stop it from shaking he put his other hand over it but they both started shake, the hair on his neck stood straight like he had goose-bumps. The only eye he had become unfocused, his throat felt like it was burning. Sweat started to pour down face like a waterfall his body fell forward shaking like a worm.

She shriek with a tilt to her head "What wrong Moody feeling under the weather."She bounce up and down.. his heart started to beat painful faster, she spin around.. his arm twisted he screamed.

"Whats wrong Moody you terrified." she pouted when he didn't answer "Aw Moody don't be scared I just innocent littlw gurl." Using her baby voice.

"Your no _ahhh_ little _aah_ girl you're a monster" he spat out.

Ignoring him she faced the auror who stayed silent the time had wide eyes filled with unbearable fear. She stepped closer to them they stumble back like little pillars."Aw don't worry I won't hurt you like I hurt Moody I'm just going to suck you dry" she said as if she was talk about the weather.

They were flabbergast, the stuttering auror from before step in. "B-bbut wh-hy w-we n-ne-ver did anyth-thing to yo-ou" he start to tremble.

Like a flash of lighting she appeared in front of him, he tried to move back but she grasped his chin blue eyes met red ones."Don't worry you won't die" he blinked."I won't die." he was shocked.

She brushed his brown hair back, he quaver at her touch"No you be my pet the others." with a sharp look at the six auror who were still paralyze and Moody who was started to leak blood. "will die because my person was tortured and our father was almost captured from us, and your comrades just stood, and watch and did **Nothing!**" Then she thrown him in the dirt "But you showed us some remorse for that your spared, but the others will die."

"Now I'm hungry who's first." she grab one of the auror and brought his neck close to her fangs with-"**NO!" **she was thrown back.

**"Wake up**"

_"Shut up" _the beast was about to get up but she was forced back.**"Wake up I need to wake up"**Raven start moving hand and started slap herself with every slap she said **"Wake up"**

**"WAKE UP!"**

* * *

_"Harry Wake up"_

Harry spring out of bed wiping the sweat of forehead."What happend"

"I don't know mate you were screaming in your sleep was it You-Know-Who again" Ron said with eyes filled with 'concern'.

If Harry wasn't so shaken up he would punched him in the face."No it was worst then that something much worst, something not human."

Ron shook his head "What could be worst then _Him_" By the looks of it he doesn't believe him.

Harry narrowed his eyes "I don't know, but there one thing I'm sure of I need to talk to Sirius."

* * *

Word Meaning Time: _Incompertus-Unknown _

Me:Thanks for reading

Raven: Did I have to be insane

Me: Silly girl, that wasn't you it was the vampire side so kinda it was you.

Raven: T_T

Me: Ignore her

Raven:Hey

Me: Please Review if you don't I'll get vampire Raven on you

Raven:No I promise I won't

Me: She lies

See ya


	3. Note

**_Hola Its Crimson. No applauding please_**

**_I know you guys (or at least hope you are) waiting for me to update. I might update this week or next week normal I word zoom right thought but now I want to look over my material because I don't like it. I feel like it not good enough like I can do better, so I may tamper with. Anyway put this news aside and let talk about Harry and Draco (Dragon Or Dray and Drake). Getting right to the point Top and Bottom, Dom and Sub . You have to review me your answer. Also they can switch but only so and so times, so make sure you review or I'll just put them in a hat and randomly pick one. The due date is next week, and I may take more._**

**_Dom Harry: 4 _**

**_Dom Draco: 0 _**

**_Switching:0_**

**_Look like Dom Harry is winning._**

* * *

Quotes for Creepy week

_**"Sometimes I'm terrified of my heart; of its constant hunger for whatever it is it wants. The way it stops and starts." **_  
_**― Edgar Allan Poe**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Again I own nothing, it belongs to J.K Rowling. I only own the OC's_**

**Author**:_ Crimson Ange_l (Everybody Boo's) **Beta**: She is around

**Warning**:** _Violence (It's special), Child Abuse, Adult Language, Alcohol Use, Bashing, Slash/Het and Death, or killing people off. Some Characters might be a little OOC's (for a good reason), IGNORE THE BOOKS (see it's emphasize)_**

**_Pairing_**_: DM/HP, SB/? (Mysterious), LM/? (Idk yet), the rest undecided._

"Talking"_ 'Mental part speaking'_** 'Talking to Mental part'**

A/N: I am so sorry*sniff* I know some of you do not want to hear my apology but I already said it anyway so too bad. The reason why I couldn't update is because school I have this big project to do for my writing class and it counts for half of my grade. The other reason was because I couldn't get out of my bed because I was very sick and could barely move. I'm still sick but now I can move around. Any who the last time I updated I asked you to pick a Top Harry or Draco. The winner is (drum-roll please) is Harry. The crowd goes wild like monkeys having a good time. If you do not like this chose well then tough nuts for you. Let me stop rambling on and on about this and let you guys read. Remember don't go overboard with the flame

* * *

Joy and happiness filled the air just like the gust of steam coming out of the train. It was truly and utterly disgusting from afar but if you get to close it could be a deadly poison.

People rushing around nearly knocking someone down in the process, the ones who are getting dump into are cussing at them for not watching where they're going. Even through its rather ridiculous because Hogwarts is open, so of course it going to crowded at Platform 9¾.

Hogwarts students rushing into their friends or lovers embracement who they probably haven't seen this summer, screaming how much they missed them or never leave them again because they will just die.

_Ridiculous_

The sound of weeping first-years took over the excited chatter as they weren't willing to let go of their parent and said parent who aren't ready to let go of their children. Others try to put up a strong front but you could see it cracking as each minute passes to get on board.

The boy wait-no man was watch with distaste, this man has been through some changes over the summer no longer was he that scrawny and weak-mind boy he was last year. He now looks like a Golden Adonis even all the women say that when they come up to flirt with him. No longer was he wearing those big glasses that hid his emerald eyes from the world. He was 6'7 tall and his once untamed hair now rested on his shoulders giving him that 'Don't Fuck with Me' looks. Wearing a fitting black shirt that you can view his muscles, on the back it say "Believe only half what see" in red gothic letters and black slacks with sliver chains and his black combat boots. On his left arm there's a tattoo of a sliver eyed two-headed serpent. The two-headed snakes were slithering around his arm hissing at everyone that passed by. If it was even possible you could see them smirking at the people's petrified faces.

Everyone stared at the strange man. Some girls and even some boys were practically undress him with their eyes which made him shiver at disgust, but it didn't stop him from sending a charming smile at their direction making them swoon at the site of him.

_'Too easy'_ he thought.

With a little sigh, he brushed some of his hair away from his forehead.

**Chaos**

Whisper and shock faces appeared around the platform faster than a wood nymph. Right in the middle of his forehead was a lighting bolt only the famous savior has that scar since the Dark Lord give it to him when he was a baby.

That man is

_**Harry** **Potter**_

Harry sighed and walked away from the chaos that was behind him. For he didn't care for people's opinion he got enough of that at the Burrow. Harry sneered at the thought just think about it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Those fake lying bastards at least Fred,George and Charlies and Bill had nothing to do with it they didn't even know what the rest of their family and Dumbledore had planned. Even Ron and Hermione his so-called friends were in on it to.

"Friends" he whispered with disgusted for them and himself for actually believing that they cared for him.

Harry cackled you could see the darkness surrounded his insides as he thought about his so-called family. They only wanted his money and fame so when he dies they will get all of it. Begin the 'friends' of the dead Harry Potter will get them famous and you want to know the funny part he wouldn't be killed by Voldemort but Dumbledore himself. Then he's would make up some story about Harry killing himself to the Wizard World.

Saying Harry absorbed the Dark Lord's magic from his dead body which made him unable to control the dark magic so not wanting the Wizard World to have an other Dark Lord. He killed himself to save everyone which will cause the people to grieve over there fallen hero and Dumbledore's plan to fallen into place.

Harry smirked while he getting on board so he could hide from the red group."Too bad for him that Voldemort is already dead and his body nowhere to be found ." he whisper to himself as he found a compartment by himself. He sat back and pulled out his new Dark Arts book and getting lost in it he was so absorbed in his book he didn't see someone come in.

"Well isn't potty" said the voice.

Harry took his eye's away from his book to see a sneer Draco Malfoy alone. Harry shook his head with a small chuckle.

Draco flushed in angry how dare potter laugh at him.

"Where Mudblood and Weasel" he spat hoping to get a reaction out of him.

He did get a reaction not the one he wanted though Harry busted out laughing. "Why would I care what the Weasel and his Mudblood slut are doing their probalby have a threesome with Dumblefuck to get on his good side."

Draco mouth drop with shock as hear what the so-called Golden Boy just said about the people he cared about and other thing was Potter reading a Dark Arts book whats wrong with this picture.

Harry calm himself down and smirked when he saw Draco's face. "Dray" He growled

Draco shivered not in disgusted but in pleasure what is going on with him he hates Harry Potter he shouldn't having pleasure at his hearing amazing voice ..Wait what.

Harry got up and stepped closer to Draco looking at him intensely.

"What's wrong Draco" as he pressed Draco to the door with his mouth on his neck. Draco try to push him away but Harry grab both of his hand and put them above his head and took his other hand and glazed Draco's lower lip. "Don't try to fight Draco you know you want it."

* * *

Me: Im so evil

Raven: Make sure you review.

Me:*pout* you don't think I'm evil.

Raven: I thought you knew already


End file.
